


Oh the fierceness of the heart (That tears apart souls)

by IzzyMRDB



Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It's not that bad but gods guys why did you pester me for this, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Rewrite from an older fic of mine, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: As Ares stared down at the blonde demigoddess destroying monster after monster on the battlefield, all he could feel is the beginnings of a crush deepening into something much more serious.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Ares/Annabeth Chase, Ares/Aphrodite/Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908898
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	Oh the fierceness of the heart (That tears apart souls)

Annabeth Chase’s lips were twisted in a snarl, eyes alight in rage as she stabbed another monster in her path.

Ares’ eyes tracked every move of her body, a soft wistful smile adorns his face as he watches the bloodshed.

Beautiful.

The daughter of Athena had been getting more and more of his attention of late as she became more known for her abilities on the battlefield. Able to devise the best of battle tactics, navigate the Labyrinth, kill Arachne, and as of recently, scare multiple minor gods; she was like all of Ares’ dreams come true.

Of course, with only one minor problem: She has a boyfriend.

Percy Jackson was the bane of Ares’ existence at this point with his ridiculously good fighting skills and ability to scare even Zeus and Kronos. To Ares though, his worst trait was his fatal flaw, Loyalty. He’ll never leave Annabeth and so he’ll never have her.

He sighs as she decapitates a dracaena, spraying blood everywhere. She’s a sight nearly as lovely as-

“Ares, what are you doing?”

Oh no.

“Nothing!” He yelps, quickly grabbing the HTV remote and flicking to a random channel about… Aliens? 

“So you’re sighing dreamily over aliens?” Aphrodite asked. “What, you want them to use their probe on you?”

“No!” He denied, aghast. 

She raised an eyebrow and sat next to him on the couch, “That’s what I thought. Who’s the new lover?”

He deflated, slumping back against the pillows. “More like who's the not new lover.”

Her eyebrows flew up, and her perfectly manicured hand came to stroke his cheek. “Oh? Tell me everything.”

He braced himself for the inevitable disapproval as he said the words, “Annabeth Chase.”

Aphrodite didn’t even pause, “Hm. That’s a bit problematic.”

“You don’t say,” he drawled.

“I do say,” she stood back up. “And I’m going to help you get her.”

“Really?” He gaped, sitting up so quickly that if he wasn’t a god he’d be dizzy. “I thought you love ‘Percabeth’ as you call it, why’d you help break it up.”

“Break it up?” She laughed, “No, what we have to do is join it.”

“We?”

“Have you  _ seen _ Percy Jackson? That man looks delicious!” She hummed, closing her eyes as she imagined  _ something _ . She opened her eyes, “Right. Well, they’re defensive and protective, so we have to play it smart.”

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking his nose against her neck so he could smell her perfume. “I’m not Athena, I’m no good at playing it smart.”

Aphrodite twisted to press a kiss against Ares’ temple, “That’s why you have me, silly.”

The TV switched to play the last scene of the Demigod-Recap BattleShow: Percy and Annabeth in the same position as them.

“And soon we’ll have them too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you happy? Are you happy?! I dragged the original Ares/Annabeth fic from my old ipad's notes app and rewrote it into this monstrosity. I hope you're fucking happy now! Enjoy this *vague handwave* old regret.
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord[#2881]) and start a conversation!
> 
> Or, join the discord server for special content and sneak peeks on all my works! https://discord.gg/jsH6Q8K


End file.
